Boundaries
by an-alternate-world
Summary: They were drunk. DRUNK. It was a bad, bad idea. He had his misgivings, but ultimately, he was so drunk. And when he was so drunk, he couldn't really stop himself from finding this entire situation one he wanted to be involved in.


**Title:** Boundaries  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Cooper/Kurt/Blaine (yes really, I'm going to _hell_.)  
**Word count: **4,833  
**Summary:** They were drunk. DRUNK. It was a bad, bad idea. He had his misgivings, but ultimately, he was so drunk. And when he was so drunk, he couldn't really stop himself from finding this entire situation one he wanted to be involved in.  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **It's named because I'm crossing the boundary of Cooper/Blaine. They don't do much more than kiss but if it's not your thing, then just don't read it. I'm already going to hell for writing it..  
**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

He was _drunk_.

It was a stunningly brilliant observation, one that left him giggling and breathless at the absurdity of it.

"Shhh," Blaine mumbled, his fingers wobbling as he struggled with pushing the buttons of Kurt's shirt through the holes.

"You have to admit, it is kinda funny," Kurt said, his fingers getting mixed up with Blaine's as he tried to help with the buttons but mostly just succeeded in playing with them.

"Is he always like this?" he murmured, eyes glazed as he stared at the two of them.

"Blaine's _worse_." Kurt pouted for a moment and then scrunched his face up and ripped at his shirt, the remaining few buttons scattering across the room. Blaine hummed in thanks and appreciation as he slipped it off Kurt's shoulders.

"You don't…" The pads of Blaine's fingers stroked down the centre of Kurt's chest absently. Blaine glanced over Kurt's shoulder at where Cooper remained, sitting primly on the edge of the bed. "You don't have to stay _there_, y'know."

He chewed his lower lip. "I wasn't…I'm not…" He frowned and shook his head and then groaned and swayed a little. "Isn't it _wrong_?"

Kurt fell back onto the bed, his arm flopping in Cooper's general direction. "Blaine and I are _married_, Cooper. We're like, _old_. And you're _older_. We aren't stupid teenagers who don't know what we're doing."

"Yes but-"

"And you can't like, make mutant babies." Kurt's face creased again as Blaine kissed the arch of his foot. "If it bothers you that much, just…I don't know, focus on me. Or get out. Or whatever."

"Or whatever?" Cooper repeated, his mouth feeling horribly dry for the situation he'd found himself in. He knew he should have stopped drinking. He knew he should never have agreed to the proposition that had found him _here_. Lord, if his parents ever found out…

His thoughts shattered when Kurt whimpered, his hands clutching at Blaine's loose curls as Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's pale neck. Blaine stopped at a certain point and Cooper saw his brother's tongue dart out and it was like Kurt had been shocked with a defibrillator. And yeah, okay, there was something really, _really _wrong with all of this and the effect it was apparently having on his body. He wasn't _gay_. He was watching his _brother_ and Blaine's _husband_. But he wanted to understand, he wanted to know what it was like, and okay, holy hell, he was _drunk_.

But so were Kurt and Blaine and maybe, maybe, they wouldn't remember it or it would feel like a dream in the morning and they could pretend none of it had happened.

Oh, who was he _kidding_. There was no going back from this.

He didn't even realise that his hand was pressing into his groin until his eyes caught Kurt's, and they're dark, so dark, and Kurt licked his lips and it was so natural and normal and he'd watched Kurt do it so many times and it had never had the sort of dizzying effect it was apparently having on him now.

"It's about time," Kurt muttered, his fingers sliding over Cooper's jaw and kissing him. It wasn't like when he'd kissed girls, who had too much saliva and it felt all squelchy and just way too wet. Kurt kissed him and it was warm but pretty dry, the tiniest flicks of his tongue against Cooper's lips. He was still hyper-aware of the fact that he was kissing a guy, and it wasn't his first time, but usually the other guy wasn't gay. Not that Cooper bought into the whole "kiss a gay, become a gay" thing, but it had been drunken dares back in his college days mostly, so no one really knew what they were doing. Kurt…oh God, _Kurt _knew.

He pushed his body closer, chasing after Kurt's mouth even as Kurt giggled. "He's not bad, Blaine. Are the Anderson's just perfect at _everything_? Is it genetic? Because if it is, _you're _going to be the one putting your spunk in a cup for the clinic."

Blaine burst into laughter and Cooper kind of felt like he should stop staring at the way they interacted but it was sort of intoxicating somehow. Although a different sort of intoxicating from the amount of alcohol he'd consumed that night.

"Kurt Hummel, did you just say _spunk_?" Blaine teased, his thumbs pressing into the flesh of Kurt's hips.

Kurt's forehead creased and then he started giggling. "Oh my _God_, I'm drunk."

Cooper wanted to agree but he'd just spotted the tiniest of pink marks on Kurt's neck and decided that he needed to make it darker. His nose bumped into Kurt's jaw, who turned his head obediently, before a groan erupted from his lips as Cooper started sucking over the mark Blaine had left earlier.

"Gorgeous," Blaine mumbled, taking the opportunity to pull his sweater and t-shirt over his head and dig his thumb into the area just below Kurt's rib on his left side, which made Kurt buck his hips and nearly smacked Cooper in the face in trying to grip onto Blaine's arm.

"You're using all my points against me," Kurt complained, his nails scratching over Blaine's right nipple.

Blaine's eyes closed and his breathing quickened. "You're not doing any better."

Cooper frowned and licked over the darkening mark he'd just left. "I think I'm feeling a little left out."

Blaine snorted as he lowered his body down, feeling the line of Kurt's half-hard erection against the seat of his pants. "You forget Kurt and I have over a decade of practice at knowing everything about each other."

"I haven't _forgotten_," Cooper hissed, sitting up and grabbing at Blaine's face and neck and kissing him before it fully registered that he was kissing his _brother_.

He pulled back with a yelp, nearly falling off the bed in his haste to get away.

"Now I see where Blaine gets his 'I'll kiss you to shut you up' move," Kurt grinned, his eyes rolling a little in his head when Blaine ground his hips down. "You should do it again. It was hot."

"Was it just?" Blaine said, raising his eyebrow and watching his brother, challenging Cooper.

"But it just…don't you…" He was drunk, but not drunk enough to silence the voices in his head that were saying this was bad, bad, _bad_.

Kurt tapped Blaine's thigh and Blaine's movements stilled and he shifted. Cooper felt wary as Kurt sat up, bending his knees beneath him as Blaine wriggled in behind him.

"C'mere," Kurt encouraged, holding out a hand to Cooper.

"I-"

"_Coop_."

Blaine used the endearment when he was happy with Cooper. Kurt used it with more effect than his mother screaming Cooper's full name because she was furious.

Cooper slid his hand into Kurt's and Kurt pulled him closer. His hand moved to Cooper's neck, his thumb rubbing down the muscle near his pulsepoint, and _oh_, he didn't know that was a _thing_ and he was ten years older than his little brother but Kurt had already found something to use and exploit. When he realised his eyes were shut and he managed to get them open, the glint in Kurt's eye was triumphant and Blaine's gaze was hooded as he stared Cooper but nibbled along Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt's fingers flexed against his neck and Cooper was powerless to fight the gentle tug of Kurt's arm. He still had misgivings but it was different to kiss Kurt than Blaine. He wouldn't say kissing Kurt felt _right_, because that opened up a whole new arena of questioning his sexuality and falling for his brother-in-law but (and he was pretty sure Blaine would hammer off his balls if that happened), but kissing Kurt didn't feel _wrong _either.

He tried to ignore his anxieties as Kurt helped him out of his shirt, tried to ignore feeling two sets of hands touching and pressing, but he couldn't ignore the way his breath caught when he felt a nail scratch down the centre of his chest. He was startled to find it was Blaine's finger, startled to see Blaine's eyes so dark in the dim light as he stared at Cooper.

Kurt mumbled something unintelligible as his hands started roaming over Cooper's torso with more purpose, his nails scraping meaningless patterns but yet _all _of it felt good. Okay, so apparently he had some sort of nail thing too which he hadn't known about. Was it a drunk thing maybe?

He shook out of his daze when Kurt tapped his cheek. "How badly are you going to freak out if we start taking pants off?"

Oh. Okay. He…well. He knew that had to happen. Kind of. In theory. But…okay. It was one thing to kiss Kurt or his brother but there would be dicks. His brother's dick.

"I'm not sure he's breathing," Blaine said, his hands sliding down Kurt's thighs and back up, moving closer and closer to Kurt's crotch where…okay, yeah, Kurt had a cock. Which was hard. Which he was trying to push into Blaine's hand and which Blaine kept pointedly avoiding. "And now he's staring at your cock. This isn't going to get awkward at all."

"Blaine," Kurt hushed, his fingers coiling into Cooper's hair and tilting his head until their eyes met. "Look, you can still back out of this. We're like, _wasted_ and probably wouldn't even notice."

Cooper swallowed and he hadn't realised how dry his throat was until now, because he was sort of ashamed to admit that he actually kind of wanted this.

"Aaaand there it is," Kurt hummed, and Cooper wasn't quite sure what 'it' was but it was like he'd been smacked by a second wave of alcohol and his inhibitions were drifting away on the current.

He scooted closer to Kurt, his hands closing over Kurt's hips and their lips met again. It was slower now, less nerves and desperation, and more…seduction? It was a word far too big for his drunk brain. No matter. He pushed and Kurt pushed back, he pressed his thumb into Kurt's left hip and Kurt's ability to kiss disappeared as he moaned against Cooper's mouth and he clearly struggled to decide whether to lean closer into Cooper's warmth or back into Blaine's familiarity.

"This is the _worst_," he suddenly declared, and Cooper bent his head to kiss and nibble at Kurt's neck. He knew it was a thing the girls he'd been with over the years had liked, and Kurt was no different, arching and hissing as he simultaneously moved closer and yet away. He poked out his tongue, leaving wet trails across Kurt's neck and then-

"Hi," Blaine said softly, the word barely noticeable as he exhaled, his face barely an inch from Cooper's face. "Don't…don't freak out, okay?"

Cooper tried to nod, tried to speak, tried to do something, but then Blaine was kissing him. And there was a bell, a far off alarm bell, but Kurt's words came back to him because he couldn't get Blaine pregnant or make mutant babies and they were drunk and no one had to know and it wasn't like they were going to fuck each other. They'd already made _that _particular decision earlier. He couldn't deny it was disconcerting to register that it was Blaine's mouth, Blaine's lips, Blaine's tongue, Blaine's taste, but there was also a little bit of a thrill because okay, yeah, his brother knew how to kiss and it should _not _feel this good.

He pulled back when he realised he needed to breathe and Kurt stifled a whimper. "That shouldn't be allowed."

Cooper agreed, but he wasn't sure if it was because it was wrong, or because it was right. He wasn't sure what was up or down anymore. He wasn't even sure it was the alcohol that was making everything so disorientating. Could he still reiterate that he was _drunk_, or had that particular bus well and truly passed?

Apparently the last one to express his misgivings had, because Kurt was rising up and Blaine was helping him like he'd had years of practice – and he _had_, Cooper had to reason with himself – and the more of Kurt's legs that got exposed, the more he realised he was caring less and less about how wrong it all was. Surely that was bad?

His hand was shaking as he touched Kurt through his briefs, because he wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, but Kurt didn't seem to mind. His fingers laced with Cooper's and guided their hands to where Kurt was so hard that Cooper thought it absolutely _had _to hurt. He was so caught up in his silent exploration that he didn't notice Blaine stripping out of his jeans and briefs until Blaine stretched his legs out beneath Kurt and pulled Kurt back with a certain degree of possessiveness and determination that clearly surprised Kurt if his squeak was anything to go by.

"You need to…" Blaine gestured at Cooper's lower half and that was when he really noticed that Blaine was naked, Kurt was very nearly naked, and he was still wearing his pants, which were noticeably uncomfortable now that he paid better attention to them.

He shifted away on the bed, nervously unbuckling his belt and then shucking out of his pants. "Should I…?" He turned back and felt his face heat because Kurt's underwear was gone and he was rather unabashedly grinding back into Blaine, his hands wandering over his stomach or thighs while Blaine's circled around his cock.

His cock.

Oh God.

He was looking at another guy's cock.

"I think we're losing him again," Blaine mumbled, and Kurt groaned in protest.

"Cooper, for heaven's sake, take off your boxers and get back here," Kurt snapped, and Cooper realised his body was responding before he'd given the conscious permission to do it. Oh God. He wasn't going to turn sub to his brother's husband or something, was he? _That _would be positively mortifying.

Kurt's hand was outstretched again, his eyes only half open as Cooper crawled closer and kissed him, seeking reassurance or just _something _because he could feel himself starting to freeze up again. When he felt his cock bump into Kurt's and Kurt's ensuing moan, he definitely did freeze.

"Shhh," Kurt said, pulling Cooper closer and kissing him harder and deeper and slowly, slowly Cooper relaxed and he stretched his legs to bracket Kurt and Blaine's and hesitantly lowered himself down until he was sitting against Kurt's thighs. "Perfect," Kurt hummed, and there was a rush of happiness down his spine.

Kurt felt his shiver and paused for a moment, his eyes calculating even though they were clearly glassy from intoxication. "Oh God, you're a praise whore too, aren't you?"

"I don't-"

Blaine started laughing again. He tried pressing his mouth into Kurt's shoulder to muffle it but Cooper was lost.

"Seriously, your parents are the _worst_." Kurt scowled, reaching a hand back to scratch at Blaine's hair. The giggles cut off in a stifled grunt and Kurt grinned at the way Cooper was staring at his brother.

"I don't…praise whore?"

Blaine's leg twitched against Kurt's when Kurt's nails scratched behind his ear. "Something Kurt discovered way too early. That I like being told I'm doing well. Or it's good. I just…I like knowing."

"O-oh." Okay. Yeah. He could… Yeah, he could understand that. Blaine had been one of those children who constantly sought praise and it had never really diminished. It was probably why he'd done polo and boxing and fencing and singing and anything he could get involved in, seeking approval from anyone and everyone for his talents. Their parents had always been a little distant with Cooper, but a lot distant with Blaine, because by the time Blaine had come along they were both older and working harder. It felt a little weird to be realising so much about his brother that should have been so obvious when he was naked on a bed with his brother. Who was also naked. And Kurt. Who was naked too. Oh God.

"You're doing great," Kurt murmured and God _dammit_ if he didn't get the same thrill down his spine. Kurt's giggle made him realise that Kurt had seen it and _fuck_ his parents. Not literally though. Never literally. He was pretty sure his father would have an aneurysm if he knew what perfect, golden-boy Cooper was doing right now.

Maybe he should call him up. He could do with the inheritance…

"Coo-_per_," Blaine called and he startled out of his thoughts. Why was he musing so much when he was so drunk and so naked and so horny? Wow. Horny. How very teenager.

Kurt dropped his head back onto Blaine's shoulder, his breathing shaking as they kissed. And yeah, Cooper had seen them kiss dozens of times. Hundreds. Probably thousands. But there was something in the way that Kurt's cheeks were so flushed and his chest was heaving and _damn _if he didn't enjoy the view. He'd think about that more later. Maybe. Probably not. It was a bad idea.

And then Blaine fucking _mewled _and shoved Kurt away, panting into the side of Kurt's neck. Cooper couldn't do anything but watch as Kurt bounced against Blaine's lap, his cock occasionally bumping into Cooper's, and then Cooper realised that it wasn't as much about Kurt bouncing in Blaine's lap as Blaine's hips snapping.

Without thinking, he grabbed for Blaine's face and tilted his head up, kissing him hungrily and it was probably the weirdest thing to be thinking too much about kissing his brother and knowing he was close to getting off on this. Blaine was whining as Kurt murmured praise into his ear and then he was pushing Cooper away abruptly, shuddering so hard Cooper worried he'd fall over and hurt himself, even though it was absurd because they were on a bed. He slipped his hand awkwardly around all their bodies to hold Blaine up as the force of his orgasm rolled through him and Cooper marvelled at the totally _wrecked _look on Blaine's face as he came.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Kurt whispered, and Cooper realised he'd been caught staring and blushed.

"Y-yeah."

Blaine's eyes re-opened and they were lighter, a little clearer. "Fucking _Christ_."

"Language," Cooper said automatically and then all three started laughing and any weirdness kind of dissolved.

Kurt shifted and Blaine hissed, which made Kurt mumble a quick apology as he rose off and toppled Cooper over until he was pinned to the bed, his head amongst what felt like a dozen of the softest fucking pillows he'd ever felt.

"So…" Cooper blinked, realising that there was no way that this should be as much of a turn on as it was to have Kurt hovering above him.

"Now the fun starts," Kurt muttered, lowering himself down until their lips were moving together and it felt like Cooper had been kissing Kurt for a decade, rather than his brother. His hands splayed over Kurt's back and hip and he realised dimly that it was sticky and _oh_, that was sort of weirdly arousing. Not that he'd admit it to Blaine. Or Kurt.

The hand on Kurt's back drifted lower and Kurt's hips shifted forward in anticipation. He knew Blaine was somewhere, but it sort of didn't seem to matter as his index finger trailed over Kurt's entrance.

"_Coop_, oh God," Kurt moaned between kisses. He knew realistically he couldn't hurt Kurt. He knew that Kurt had bottomed to his brother more times than Cooper wanted to think about. Still, it was the first time he'd really done this and he felt a quiver of fear. "_Please_," Kurt mumbled as he bit at Cooper's lower lip and his nerves faltered.

"But I-"

"_Blaine_," Kurt growled and Cooper wondered what the heck was going on and if Kurt had gotten their names mixed up. The bed wobbled a little and Cooper turned his head from Kurt's mouth to look at where his brother was- oh. Yeah. Okay. Yeah. Lube. Lube was good. Very good.

Kurt nipped down his neck and settled his mouth to suck against Cooper's pulsepoint and holy _shit_, it felt like he was being electrocuted with pleasure.

"Kurt and his magic mouth," Blaine confided in Cooper as he uncapped the bottle and held Cooper's hand steady as he dribbled it over his fingers. Cooper's thoughts were stuttering badly as Kurt kept sucking and _God_, that suction…

But then Kurt pulled away. "_Well_?" He huffed impatiently, wriggling his butt back to where Cooper's hand was.

Blaine snorted at the impatience of his husband that wasn't just reserved for him, and Cooper blushed.

"I'm just…I'm nervous," Cooper admitted.

"You're nervous?" Kurt repeated, blinking slowly. "Blaine, he's nervous _now_?"

Blaine bit his lip to hide his grin. "Do you want some help, bro?"

"Oh _God_, don't call me that now," Cooper mumbled, stroking his fingers over Kurt's entrance nervously. Kurt's face twisted with desperation. Feeling pretty close to terrified, he inserted his middle finger and okay, it wasn't so bad. Kurt shuddered above him, his breathing coming out in a gusty exhale over Cooper's face, his hips almost unconsciously moving as his cock slid against Cooper's.

It didn't take long for Kurt to plead for more and Cooper was slowly starting to find a rhythm and get over his initial fears and sudden bout of shyness. He'd always been cocky – no pun intended – and confident, but this was just so new to him.

He startled when he felt Blaine's fingers brush against his own, and Kurt keened, his breathing laboured against Cooper's neck.

"Blaine, o-_oh_."

It was sort of weird to think he had his fingers stretching Kurt open, and he could feel his brother's fingers against his. Blaine's were more determined, more skilled, more assured, but it didn't bother him. Blaine was the gay brother, not him. He silenced the voice that tried to indicate he was enjoying this way, _way _too much.

Blaine's fingers slipped away and Kurt was part way through a plea when Cooper felt the head of Blaine's cock against the backs of his knuckles and Kurt was begging nonsense, a litany of _Cooper _and _Blaine _and _please_.

"Do you want me to-"

"Stay there," Blaine cut him off, and it felt really weird to think that he was, in essence, touching his brother's cock as Blaine slid smoothly inside Kurt and Kurt's back was arched so far Cooper wondered if his spine would snap.

"_Oh God, oh God_," Kurt babbled and if only to shut him up, Cooper nudged his face up until he could kiss him. Kurt was far more desperate this time, and it was almost familiar to Cooper in the wetness department but still so, _so _different from kissing girls. He could feel Blaine moving and it was kind of honestly incredible that he wasn't panicking over this. Clearly he was way, _way_ more drunk than he had originally thought.

"Coop, you need-" Blaine grunted as his nails dug into Kurt's hips and he moved back until he was free. Kurt was whining again and Cooper almost felt sorry for his brother if he had to put up with Kurt's incessant demands. The word cockslut sprang to mind, but he'd never say it. Never. Blaine's hand closed delicately around Cooper's wrist and tugged his fingers out. And then Kurt was pretty much screaming at the abruptness that Blaine had slammed his hips back in.

"So good, so good," Kurt panted, his body completely incapable of doing anything but sliding against Cooper's as Blaine gripped his hips so hard little crescents from his nails were starting to form. He was immune to the pain though, his cock so hard as it rubbed against Cooper's on Cooper's stomach.

Cooper glanced over Kurt's shoulder to where Blaine was quite clearly shining with sweat from the exertion but totally blissed out. He wondered if they even remembered he was there. He kind of just felt like soft padding for Kurt even though he was feeling pretty damn good.

"Blaine, Blaine, I-" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. "Stop for a moment. Need to…need…"

Blaine slowed his rhythm, looking, if Cooper was totally honest, a little pissed. Kurt wiggled back, raising his body up and bending it in a way that Cooper would have thought was impossible.

"Sit up," Kurt said, his voice husky as he stared at Cooper.

Butterflies spawned in his stomach as he propped himself up among the cushions, his gaze locked on Kurt's as Kurt moved lower and lower and _fuck_. He knew earlier when he'd felt Kurt's mouth on his neck that he was good with suction and pressure and shit but it was one thing to wonder in the abstract and another entirely to actually _feel _it.

Kurt's tongue swiped at the precome that had pooled in the slit and one of his hands flew to clutch at Kurt's hair roughly.

"You taste a little different," Kurt mumbled. "Also not quite as thick."

Blaine gave some sort of delighted fucking _trill_. "Can I fuck you again yet?"

Kurt blew hot air over Cooper's cock and _Jesus_, that never failed to feel amazing. "Oh honey, please do."

Cooper wasn't quite sure how it all went after that. His eyes kept catching Blaine's and a couple of times they twisted above Kurt to kiss, more out of the need to silence their pleasured cries than a conscious decision to cross that boundary of _siblings shouldn't be doing this_. Blaine's sharp thrusts pushed Kurt forward onto Cooper's dick deeper than Cooper would have thought Kurt could handle, but he supposed a decade of practice with Blaine meant his gag reflex was pretty much obsolete because he was deepthroating like a fucking _champ_ and Cooper wanted to give him a medal or something because he hadn't known a girl to manage it and Cooper was approaching forty now.

Ew. God. When had he gotten old?

Kurt scratched his fingers absently over Cooper's thighs, his ability to multitask waning. And something in that thought made the spring in Cooper's lower stomach clench tighter, his eyes locking onto Blaine's.

"It's okay," Blaine whispered and _why _the fuck his brother giving him permission was what made him finally come but he was pretty sure he yelled himself hoarse as Kurt licked and swallowed and pulled back appropriately when he was too sensitive for more.

Cooper just kind of watched, transfixed, dazed, not feeling entirely real, as he continued to watch Kurt and Blaine. He could tell they had years of practice. Blaine knew how to make his husband come as he pulled Kurt back into his lap, similar to what they were in before except Blaine was still buried inside. Kurt reached back, clinging to the sweat-soaked skin of Blaine as Blaine's gripped Kurt's cock and pumped him quickly in time with his thrusts.

"Oh _shit_," Kurt cursed, and then his body was convulsing and Cooper watched in muted fascination as Kurt came, and then Blaine barely a second later. They exchanged tender kisses and it made Cooper's heart hurt a little that he still hadn't found someone to properly settle down with.

Kurt stretched his body out while Blaine moved to grab some tissues from the bedside table, and okay, that was something Cooper had never bother with when he slept with girls, but the two of them worked quickly and easily before Blaine was curling his body over the back of Kurt's.

"Lay down. Sleep," Kurt mumbled, his eyes shutting as he reached out blindly for Cooper's hand.

It felt too intimate, too much like something he'd want to get used to, but Blaine gave him a small nod and he wriggled down until he was settled comfortably beside them.

"You were so good," Kurt said, patting Cooper's hair before his body seemed to melt into the bed and the softest of snores fell from his parted lips.

"He falls asleep fast," Cooper acknowledged.

"Not usually. I think he's worn out. And the alcohol," Blaine murmured, cuddling more comfortably around Kurt's body and twining their hands together.

"I'm not-"

"Coop," Blaine blinked his eyes blearily at him. "Let's freak the fuck out over this in the morning, okay? Sleep now." He raised Kurt and his linked hands and patted Blaine on the head. "There's a good boy. Shush. Sleep."

"I should be offended that you're treating me like a dog," Cooper muttered, losing the fight to keep his eyes open.

"_Shhhh_."

Vaguely, Cooper remembered a much younger him, who wanted to sleep when Blaine was wired on sugar. Back then, it had been him shushing his brother. When had his brother gotten older and more mature than him?

But Blaine was right. He'd freak out in the morning when he was good and hungover. Right now, he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **This went up on Tumblr first and I blame a certain few people who were responsible for saying _but it's fiction _and _they're fictional characters_ and while I still feel pretty guilty for crossing that boundary, I wrote it and decided to put it up here too.

Thanks for reading and joining me in the hell I'm apparently creating for myself by writing such things! xo


End file.
